vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rojuro Otorobashi
|-|Past Rojuro= |-|Rojuro= Summary Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (鳳橋 楼十郎, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō), more commonly referred to as Rose (ローズ, Rōzu), is the captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13 and a Visored. His lieutenant is Izuru Kira. He was also a Captain over 100 years ago prior to his exile, and was reinstated to his old post some time after the battle against Sōsuke Aizen. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 6-C with Hollow Mask Name: Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least over a hundred years Classification: Captain of the 3rd Division, Visored, Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Sound Manipulation, Illusion Creation, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Should be comparable to Kensei and Love who fought on par against a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo), Large Island level with Hollow Mask (Should at least be comparable, if not superior to Lisa and Hiyori, also according to Aizen, hollowfication allows Shinigami to reach power levels far surpassing that of either a Hollow or a Shinigami) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the other Visords) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, Large Island Class with Hollow Mask Durability: Large Mountain level, Large Island level with Hollow Mask Stamina: Very High. Barely survived having most of his torso vaporized. Vastly weaker characters can fight for days without rest. Range: Extended melee range when fighting with his sword, several hundreds of meters with projectiles and likely several kilometres with Cero Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Kinshara, Hollow Mask Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant Weaknesses: According to Love their Hollow Mask only lasts 3 minutes but it can be reapplied. His Bankai does not work on those that can't hear Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara: Rojuro strikes his opponent with the tip of his whip, and can detonate it to cause a massive explosion. Bankai Special Ability: Rojuro can create physical illusions, and can also strike with the "Dancers" that are summoned with the Bankai activation. * Sea Drift (海流 (シードリフト), Shī Dorifuto; Japanese for "Sea Drift"): Rose has the figures surround his opponent and spin around until they create a whirlpool of surging water. Prometeus: Rojuro engulfs his foes with fire that emits from his Dancers. * Ein Heldenleben (英雄の生涯 (アインヘルデンレーベン), Ain Herudenrēben; German for "A Hero's Life", Japanese for "Hero's Life"): Due to Mask preventing Kinshara Butōdan from working on him any longer by crushing his eardrums, this technique remains unseen. File:Kinshara_Sōkyoku_Dai_Jūichiban_Izayoi_Bara.gif|Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara File:561Kinshara Butodan.png|Kinshara Butōdan File:Sea_Drift.png|Sea Drift File:Prometheus.png|Prometheus File:Rose Mask.jpg|Rose's Hollow mask Hollowfication: The process in which a Soul attains the powers of a Hollow in order to pass the limits of their being. By gaining the power of a Hollow, one's Reiryoku increases dramatically. Only those who have control over their inner Hollow can Hollowfy manually. It manifests itself as a unique mask of different shapes and designs. Soul Reapers that can accomplish Hollowfication are known as Visoreds. Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Hybrids Category:Flight Users Category:Spirits Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Sound Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6